


Nobody's Slave... Except Mine.

by Fifiwritesfluff



Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Sackler is cast as Kylo, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, F/M, London, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Narrator needs help rehearsing for sex scene, Reader is cast as Rey, Reader-Insert, Sackler is more than happy to help, Star Wars References, auditions, girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifiwritesfluff/pseuds/Fifiwritesfluff
Summary: The Girls / Star Wars / AU cross over that absolutely noone asked for!Its first person perspective but you don't ever find out the narrator's name. I wanted it to be like a reader insert but I find the (your name) trick clunky.Our narrator ditched her dreams of a career as an artist and is trying to get a break into acting. She hears about a role in a new sci fi film - The Force Awakens - and decides to go for it despite concerns about the gratuitous sex content (in this reality Star Wars is actually as smutty as we all wish it was).Thing is, she's pretty new to all this and needs a teacher. Fortunately she crosses paths with Adam Sackler - the sassy New Yorker who has just been cast as the male lead role. He's sure of himself in a way the narrator just isn't - but he's also sure he doesn't want another needy girl in his life right now.This started as a poorly veiled excuse for smut with both Snackler and Swolo in one fic but I'm working on my structure and plotting skills so it will be longer, with regular updates.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nobody's Slave... Except Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a broad idea where it's all going but let me know what you think! Comments and constructive feedback always welcome. 

It's a Wednesday when I get the call. But it may as well have been a Monday. Or a Tuesday. Or any other day. The white noise of the printer next to my desk feels like a fitting metaphor for the monotony of office life. The whirring of the paper. The repetitive ka-gung of the shifting trays. Churning out endless copies of the same document again and again.

I can't go on like this.

Outside it's pissing down because of course it is. London in winter is one long hulking cloud of grumbling rain. Maybe our national character is drip fed from these heavy droplets into our bodies through osmosis. Everyone looks depressed and the collective misery is palpable. Or maybe I'm projecting my own dismay on others. Maybe everyone is totally happy with their life choices and content to trudge ever onwards day by day in a perpetual cycle of making and spending money. It can't just be me who is dying inside.

If I had my sketchbook I'd capture the office scene in heavy charcoal like a modern day Lowry. Rows of my 'team buddies' tapping away at pointless emails and grids full of numbers that represent the previous minutes and hours of my fellow employees lives trickling into the company coffers like sand through a timer. their faces would be sad and smudgy, blending into one standard, identity-less drone.

Or perhaps I'd capture the droplets of rain on the window - each one reflecting a tiny historic scene: reflecting the vast and incomprehensible journey of each H2O molecule as it passed through space to arrive on our planet. As it quenched a dinosaurs' thirst. As it was painted on a canvas. As it bled out of a soldier. As it crashed on a white sand beach as part of a wave. Only to find itself here on the window of a 1960s prefab office building in a back street of The City. How disappointing.

I tell myself things will get better - I'll get "MY BIG BREAK TM"- so I too can evaporate out of this shitty reality and float toff on a cloud to a better life.

Just one more audition. One more risk of rejection. My self esteem feels like it's hanging on a thread but it can take it. I am strong. I can do this. I chose this path and I have to believe that this day job is temporary. I'm a temp therefore this is temporary. I can't let it define me.

"Ok if I jump in on the printer hon?" Chirps Eileen from accounts who has popped up next to me and is invading my personal space. She's worked here for thirty years. "Looks like someone put a new cartridge in finally".

Yay for the new cartridge I think inwardly but smile outwardly and even manage a little forced chuckle. Shit ike this that makes me think maybe I have what it takes to be an actress. Faking joy takes really fucking awesome skills especially when it comes to the quality of the printer output. Or anything really. 

My boss, Kristy, comes by my desk shortly after and dumps a new bunch of menial tasks on me. She barks her orders at me while I nod along subserviantly, managing to tune back in for the passive aggressive compliment at the end which is maybe supposed to be motivating. "if you work hard and up the pace we might make you a permanent position".

The thought fills me with cold dread.

Five thirty comes and I'm first out of the door. I feel better the second I taste the traffic-tainted air.

Its drizzly outside and I zone out on the way to the tube - through the ticket gates; stand on the right down the escalator; past the adverts for musicals and vegan food and Dry January. I dutifully mind the gap between the platform like the well seasoned Londoner I am. By the time I squeeze onto the Northern Line I've purged Eileen and the printer and the millions of tiny boxes of data out of my brain.

We pull away from the station my insides unfurl a little more and I allow myself to savour the best part of my day - people watching.

This is where my fellow grumpy Londoners really come into their own. This city is nothing is not a melting pot of characters and caricatures and it fascinates me endlessly. People from every background and birthplace, squished together in the world's biggest melting pot. Its like a gallery if humanity - in this abstract, anonymous context even Eileen could look weirdly poetic. In a tragicomedic way perhaps. 

Eye contact is completely unacceptable on the tube of course - an unwritten social rule - so as long as I don't stare like a crazy person I can get away with studying my fellow passengers and absorbing their expressions and characteristics like a vampire. Part of me - still an artist deep down - focuses on the visual. Like this guy whose wrinkles cut into his skin like deep crevasses, telling a lifetime story of laughter and worry. Or the lady opposite with fake leopard print nails - long and sharp like a raptor's and encrusted with crystals. She's tapping at Kandy Crush saga on her phone and at least four people are scowling pure hatred at her even for making a sound, but she doesn't seem to have noticed.

Another part of me is looking at these interactions. Since I gave up my lifelong dream of making money from my art on the basis of some bone-crushing criticism from the faculty I've been trying to change my craft to acting. London at least provides in this respect - plenty bit parts and roles as extras to go for and flexible work to pay the bills alongside. I've had a few walk on parts on TV and some small theatre roles with talking parts so far. Its not always creatively fulfilling but it's nice to put on somebody else's skin for a while and I think maybe I can make a success of this. Maybe this is what I'm meant to do if I can keep forging forwards. Maybe.

So I study people where I can - sucking in their expressions and characteristics the way a sponge absorbs bathwater. Banking them for later use when I get a reason to use them for my own benefit.

Phone-tapping talon lady is scowling back at me now - I forgot to look away and broke the cardinal staring rule. She has a great scowl. Classic. I'm definitely going to try it out in the mirror when I get home. I look away before she decides to scratch my eyes out and add her to my treasure trove of character inspiration for later use.

The train stops and I trudge out with the rest fo the soggy, emotionally exhausted commuters and notice a buzz from my phone as soon as I emerge from the underground. My agent.

I have an agent. Fuck you art tutor who ciriticised my lack of vision. Fuck you ex boyfriend who said I should get a real job. I have an agent and she believes in me.

Rose is 50% heart of gold and 50% complete bullshit. She's crazy but she's also really been supportive and we've become friends over the past year or so. At first - and maybe still now - I was not good with the rejection. Auditions are raw and personal and more than once I called her in tears after some casting director had put my self esteem through a cheese grater with their 'constructive feedback'. Rose knows helps me deal with this crap. Admittedly it's in her interest to keep me in work for her commission but I'd like to think she actually cares.

Her WhatsApp message is characteristically bizarre:

How do you feel about auditioning to be a space wizard???!!!??

Then...

Call me!

I literally roll my eyes. This sounds so weird but anything is better than more temp shifts. I have no idea what a space wizard is but it sounds cooler than office dogsbody.

I buzz her immediately, standing just inside the tube stop sheltering form yet more rain. it goes to voicemail and I say something about beaming me up to speak later. I think I fudged my sci fi references and immediately feel like an idiot. Should have just said something enthusiastic about the role, which I find that I suorisingly am.

My mind is racing with possibilities It always does this when something comes my way - like my own personal biopic starts from this very moment and my universe pivots towards a brighter star-studded future. I imagine myself being told by a faceless anonymous Director that I'm perfect, incredible. Exactly what they are looking for. I see myself in the third person, leaving a generic audition room door and my face erupting in pure joy as soon as it closes behind me. I imagine calling all of my (remaining) friends to tell them my amazing news before they find out in the news or online. I think of my parents smiling and saying they knew I could do it. All of my life choices are instantly validated and my future success assured from this one moment.

I set off into the rain with a smile on my face, possibly practicing an award acceptance speexh and an interview in my head. But then as always, the festival of possibilities in my head is unceremoniously trampled by self doubt. The echoes of dozens of rejections. The voice of my mother telling me jobbing actors are wasting their time. The thought of a portfolio filled with commercials and unnamed parts and an eventual sad realisation that I wasted my life on this dream.

When I finally arrive home I've erased my own excitement and I'm dreading talking to Rose. I pour myself an overly genrous glass of wine from a value box and slump down in the sofa. Its covered in throws that make it look like a student house even though none of us are. I share with a couple I met on Gumtree who work in theatre - Dave and Sally. At the time I replied to their ad I thought maybe perhaps they might open some doors for me but it quixkly becam apparent they had no clout. We get on ok but they we all know it's just politeness. I avoid then as much as possible to be honest and drink wine in my room. Sometimes I steal their food from the fridge and I know they know but noone says anything, which is awkward.

I'm two glasses down and pouring my third when rose calls back. She always opens our conversation by talking about herself for 5 minutes. Where she is, what she just ate, how her sister is doing in the airforce, some cute guy she just fell for etc etc. I think it's supposed to put me at ease but it does the opposite and I've chewed two nails down to the point of pain when she finally gets on to her meßage.

So you got my text obviously. Its super exciting (she always says this) and just what you need at this point in your career.thw role came in through a friend and they are struggling to find the right person because noone has really done space stuff since the 80s and there is a bit of nudity but I thought you are totally fine with that....

I once did a commercial shoot in a bikini. That's why she thinks I'll do skin stuff. I had to slide down a waterslide for a holiday park advert with my biggest funtimes smile on and ride on one of those enormous floating unicorn rings. My budding acting skills were tested to the max, clearly.

"What kind of nudity" I ask "Like a bikini shot or are we talking full frontal"

She laughs in a high pitched strangled kind of way "of course not FULL frontal Let me start from the beginning. Its a full length film - sci fi - shooting in London and this part is the lead. So exciting and perfect for you. Rey is her name. She is an orphan and she's been abandoned on a dessert planet but doesn't realise she has thesekind of magic powers that means she can read minds and move stuff just by thinking. Its super cool.

That does sound pretty cool, and pretty expensive.

Basically space is hot right now and they have seen what's going on with female leads in super hero scene and this is taking itin a new direction. Its called The Force Awakens.

"Ok so is she in some kind of skimpy space bikini on the desert planet?" I'm totally down with empowered female leads but surely nudity doesn't fit with that picture.

"I'm coming to that. So Rey has this nemesis - the bad guy - who literally made up his own name to sound badass Kylo Ren. Kylo is also a powerful space wizard and the film is about Rey discovering her powers and him trying to capture her. They face off and then it's left open at the end for sequels if it takes off.

"And the nudity.."  
.  
"All RIGhT I'm coming to it. So the baddie - Kylo - used to be a goodie but now he wears this mask but underneath he is like super hot. He and Rey basically can't keep their space wizard hands off each other and they get it on. So there is some sex. Space sex. But it's all totally in context and partt of the story. "

"Space sex"

"Well not like in space itself but on space ships. Alien planets and stuff. I'm making it sound weird but when you read the script you'll love it"

"Rose I'm not sure this sounds like a great long term career move. Space sex sounds like something I really don't want on my file"

"Look." She says cutting to the chase "This is a lead role in a film with a hefty budget. If you're serious about finding a break you have to be open minded. They already have the mask guy cast with an actor coming over from Brooklyn. You can check him out - Adam Sackler. He's done some TV, and his own indy film hat he wrote which, I'm gonna be frank, is pretty shit but it's good that you'd both be new names. You can make this role your own and the money is good."

"It shouldn't just be about the money Rose. I need to trust you to find me the right roles for my career..." I'm started to feel badgered into this and maybe money is the reason Rose is so keen. Thirty per cent on this is a good deal for her too.

"And. I. Am. Trust me. It will get you out of the boring day jobs at the very least and could also get you noticed for other film stuff "

I'm already googling Adam Sackler as Rose continues with the placating over my phone speaker. Not what I imagined space wizard baddie Kylie Ren to look like but what do I know. He's handsome in what you might call a striking way. Aqualine nose, carved bone structure and over large features that really shouldn't work but somehow do. in promos for his recent work his dark hair is longer - maybe to cover his ears. He looks like a tough guys but that suggests a vulnerability that intrigues me. I immediately want to draw him.

"Ok Rose. just send over the script and I'll take a look but I'm not doing space sex if it's going to set up a career trajectory of soft porn and bad b movies ok. "

"That's all I ask sugar. Audition is next Tuesday. Take care sweetie." I've almost hung up when she blurts out "Oh by the way Sackler - he's single. I checked."

"Rose...." I do not need more complications in my life right now.

"I'm just saying! I know you've had shitty man luck so who knows maybe you could bond over space wizarding or something"

"Rose. "

"Ok fine lemme know.

My eyes do a barrel roll again as I hang up and pour the dregs of the wine bottle into my glass. I set about internet stalking Adam Sackler and watching his crappy indy film XXX until I pass out on my bed in front of my laptop, all thoughts of grey office life obliterated.

I devour the script tomorrow on my commute and in prolonged toilet breaks, hiding in the ladies with my phone. It's pretty good actually - the characters and dialogue are compelling and while it's hard to imagine the backdrops and special effects I can imagine myself bringing this character to life.

Rose's summary didn't quite capture the premise and Rey seems to be more complex than your usual slutty sci fi clichéd character. She had indeed been abandoned on a desert planet but she's a survivor not a victim. She's been looking after herself since she was a little girl - scavenging for scrap to trade for food and her only motivation beyond living to see another day is to be there until her parents come back - if they ever do. She's running on faith and hope - I can relate.

There's a bunch of robots and a galaxy destroying super weapon plus some plot points about finding an old space wizard and getting him to save the world again but the main character development is around Rey and Kylo who have a lot of sexual tension they need to work out.

Kylo once trained to be a good space wizard - a Jedi - but turned to the 'Dark Side' and now has some serious anger and family issues to address. His mother is the leader of the good guys and his dad - well let's just say the Oedipal influences are not subtle. The whole thing is clearly a classic coming of age tale just with a body count in the millions and side helpings of BDSM if you look closely enough at Kylo and Rey.

They first run into each other in a forest and for various plot reasons - but mainly a lack of skills in talking to women - kidnaps her on his sexy black space shuttle. The next scene is like Fifty Shades in space where Kylo probes (the script says this specific word) Rey's mind for a map to the retired space wizard who happens to be his uncle. More family issues. He takes off his mask and Rey realises he may be evil but he is HOT and she resists his mind probe only to give it right back to him.

Here ensues a slightly gratuitous scene where Rey breaks out of her restraints and they fuck away their sexual tension. Girl is clearly thirsty for more than water after years alone in the desert. The script is kinda vague on the detail: "Rey breaks away from the interrogation. They have sex. " so I'm assuming more creative direction will come at a later point. Presumably it's a brief shot of said hate sex before Rey bolts and leaves Kylo literally with his pants down.

There is another smut session towards the end. During the final battle scene the two are gearing each other up with using laser sword 'lightsabers'. Kylo tells Rey she needs a teacher (rude) and they momentarily suspend their attempts to kill each other for some intense heavy petting up against a tree. This one is billed as a 'love scene in snowy forest' so presumably it's a little softer but again, who knows. At this point in the story Kylo is bleeding out after being shot by a giant hairy alien creature who used to be his friend after impaling his own father on his lightsaber. It's been a tough day for Kylo but maybe he just needs the love of a good force welding woman.

All in all it sounds like fun and the sex scenes sound fairly minor and relatively clothed so I'm warming to the idea. If I had a slight concern it is that Adam Sackler aka Kylo Ren seems to have a thing for kinky sex. The film he wrote, directed and started in, which Rose sent a link to, is actually semi auto biograohical and involves a sub/Dom thing with his ex. I actually found it more than a little exciting watching him spank the poor girl bed cast as his ex but I can't help wondering what's going on with a dude who pursues acting roles based on this type of dynamic (because honestly it sounds like Kylo Ren is probably the biggest wannabe Dom in the universe). In any case he has some experience of sex scenes on camera which I definitely do not. Maybe it's good that we aren't both new to this but it makes me feel weirdly self conscious and almost virginal. Rey is a feisty independent space lady and if I get this gig I'm going to need to give as good as I get. It's been a while since I had any real life sex so I don't have much material to draw from.

Regardless, I figure I am keen enough to take the next step and text Rose on my lunch break to confirm my interest.

"Hey Rose. Read The Force Awakens - up for it.! You said audition next Tuesday?"

She relies straight away... "Great!! I'll get you a slot. You'll be awesome honey. You got this. "

I grin to myself but with some trepidation. Not sure if I'm more frightened of not getting the role, or of the remote possibility I might get it and actually have to follow through with this.


End file.
